Conventionally, a traffic control system is known in which, at an intersection, a straight-through vehicle and a right-turn vehicle perform a bi-directional communication and the right-turn vehicle is allowed to turn right with the permission of the straight-through vehicle (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-110693 A).
However, in the traffic control system described above, the right-turn vehicle is not allowed to turn right without the permission of the straight-through vehicle. Thus, even in a state in which the right-turn vehicle can turn right successfully or adequately, a waiting time or latency time is generated to the right-turn vehicle.